fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of the Wolf
'-In a small, remote village-' An old man cowered in the corner of his hut, shivering in fear as a tall, lanky figure approached him. You could hear his whimpers as he pushed against the wall. "We have no intentions to hurting your family or your village without reason. Just tell us where the key is, and we will leave quietly. Failure to do so will end horribly for you, however." the figure said in a dark, authoritative voice. The old man continued to whimper and push against the wall. The figure walked towards the man with an irritated face. "Do not attempt to resist. We can, and will, use violence in order to get what we want." he said. His voice now had an angry and annoyed tone. Another voice called out to him. "Oi, boss! We found it! It was on some other geezer!" The 'boss' turned his head to the voice. "Perfect" he muttered. He turned his head back to the old man. "Count your village lucky we didn't resort to extreme measures. However, I did notice earlier you locked the door behind me with some kind of strong seal." He turned around, and walked up to the door. With one simple outstretched hand, he blasted the door down, and left the old man's hut. "Oh, before I, hmm, forget..." He made movements with his hands, and enveloped the entire village with a brilliant white light. The old man had managed to stand up, and weakly asked the 'boss': "W-what did you just do to my village?" The 'boss' didn't look back, but instead only laughed before leaving with his group. '-Just outside the village-' Upon a cliff stood a young man leaning on a tree. He was tall and had unkempt, purple hair. As he watched the group leave the village, he had an annoyed look on his face. "A Forget Enchantment. That's why it's been so hard for anyone to catch these guys. The village residents don't remember a thing of what happened." He sighed and jumped down from the cliff, and set off to find the group. '-15 minutes later: Unknown base of operations-' The group that attacked the village laid the key out on the table and inspected it. They all looked at it for a while until one of them spoke up. "So, uhh, what did we steal this for anyway? Doesn't look all that important." he asked, with his tone of voice implying he only tagged along because he was bored. The 'boss' looked to him as he spoke. "I'll look past your stupidity this one time. This key holds a very important role in unlocking what my father had worked his entire life to achieve. And now, it's within my grasp! Once I have my father's life ambition, not even the Magic Council will be able to stop me!" The two men to his sides applauded and cheered. They were talking about the prospects of some potential future until yells erupted outside followed by an explosion. They ran towards the doors of the building and found multiple people strewn across the ground with someone standing in the centre. This someone was the young man who was standing on the cliff outside the village. "Y'know, if you weren't so hell-bent on this whole 'evil plan' stick, I might have just left you guys alone. But you decided to ransack a poor village to find some key to realise some ambition that's never gonna come true." His voice was assured and collected, like someone who was ready for a fight. "Oh yeah? And why's that, kid?" One of the boss' men walked up to the young man and met him in his face. The young man smirked, and cracked his knuckles. "Because..." The boss' man was sent flying backwards. The young man continued to smirk as he drew his fist back. The other man tried to rush him with punches and kicks, but they were swiftly evaded. The boss looked on at his failing right-hand man in shock; who was this kid? The right-hand man yelled as he tried to land a punch, but he too suffered the same fate as the other man: sent flying backwards into a wall. The boss could only stare in shock as the young man walked up to the table where the key was placed. He took one look at the key, before taking it and placing it in his pocket. The boss came back to his senses as he rounded on the young man. "Who do you think you are? Invading my place and taking what isn't yours?" he snapped. "Me?" the young man asked with a raised voice. He looked to the ground. "None of your business. Although if you insist on knowing..." The boss stared at him, intent on knowing his name. "Well then? I haven't got all day kid!" The young man looked back at him. "I'll tell you this much: I'm a 19 year old wizard who spent the majority of his life raised by wolves in a forest isolated from people. And I don't take kindly to those who wish to bring pain and chaos to the world. My name however, is none of your concern, fiend." The boss was still staring as the wizard walked away. This punk had just taken down his entire gang without breaking a sweat. It seemed unfathomable. He once again came back to his senses. "That arrogant kid! Gagh, he must be off to the Council with the key. Whatever, it's no skin off my back. Their security system is only strong because of their stupid surveillance Lacrimas. That key will be mine, and I will become the most feared and powerful man ever to rule Earthland. No kid, no guild, no friggin' Council will be able to stop me! NO ONE!"